Saudade
by NyaaRin
Summary: 13 criminals, 13 suspects, 13 heads, 13 symbols; 13 possible ways to die. Set into a mission to uncover a secret within a premise of a certain school, will they be able to solve it? or will they drown before they'll realize? Will love blossom? or will they break amidst all of this ruckus?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Aww, it'll be my 5th story here huh… it's been a great year, I never assume that I'll be able to do 5 stories in this website, (I start off in Tracing footprints and I can't believe how successful it was *even right now I was still in awe* then comes Shout!; Take a Chance, and the recently concluded A different beat. Sure it was a rocky road journey ^^ So thank you so much for those lovely people who accompanied me!) Well then, as I promised, I'm going to borrow another series of minutes from you guys, Hope you'll like it!

 **Disclaimer: Gintama was entirely not mine, All rights reserved for Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute!***

Saudade

~Okikagu Fanfiction~

Chapter 1 – Onset

*Normal P.O.V*

One fine day at the shinsengumi headquarters, stood a prominent businessman which happens to be a principal of a prestigious school in Edo, alongside the executive commander himself, Kondo Isao, solemnly waiting for the latter to speak; he cleared his throat, breaking the ice surrounding them.

"How may we help you Sir?" he asked as he plastered a smile.

"Excuse my sudden visit, Kondo-san." The man bowed as he sat down on the other side of the table, facing the commander of the police.

"Please raise your head Sir, It's our very duty to attend to every problem the people of this country want us to resolve, so no need to apologize Sir." He reassured.

"Well to put it all straight; I'm here to ask a certain request with regards of the school I co-owned with." The man sighed. "See, it's been a week or two since I started receiving complaints from either students or their parents with regards of a _black organization_ as what others called it, within the school premises that was threatening almost half of the student body. As days passed the complaints unruly becoming worst, 20% of them had already transferred and there are still piles of dropping out letters on my office waiting to be signed. If this goes on, I'm afraid that we have to face the possible outcome, which is to forcefully close our school which we have worked for after all these years. I don't want our efforts to go to waste, so…" Backing down a few inches away to the table the man lowered his head to the ground and pleaded, "Please help us Kondo-san! Lend me your hand to be able to protect this school."

-#-

"So that's what happened, Toshi." Kondo said as he handed down the request form to his subordinate,

Hijikata puffed out a cloud of smoke out of his mouth as he took the papers from their superior,

"A secret group eh?" he said, squishing his cigarette on the ashtray. "I wouldn't be that surprise, that school was full of sophisticated bastards coming from different rich families, competition was inevitable there, and secret organizations are also a piece of cake to form considering that there are also daughters and sons of yakuza or terrorists attending that building."

"You're right, so any suggestion for our plan of action Toshi?" Kondo asked as he lifted his teacup.

"Noting what I just said, it'll be hard to conduct a sudden raid to that eminent school, so… no hasty actions."

"How about-!"

Their discussion was interrupted when Yamazaki slide opened the door while trying to stop a certain silver head,

"Kondo san!" he exclaimed, "Uhmm you see…"

"Yo, Gorilla! Mayora!" Gintoki greeted as he casually entered the room and sat down at the side of the table,

"Why you-!" Hijikata's fuming was cut off when Kondo suddenly spoke,

"Oh, Gintoki! What agenda do you have with us?" he smiled,

"You see." Gintoki pulled out a piece of paper and handed it down to the chief of police, "There's this girl who went to our place and asked us to protect her, because of a certain circumstances happening to her school. I saw the principal leaving out on your gate when I was walking towards Old Gengai's place so I thought maybe we could work things up here together, since we share the same goal either way." He said while munching some nori cookies sitting on the table at their middle.

"This is a rare sight ain't it?" Kondo chuckled.

"Huh?" both Gintoki and Hijikata raised an eyebrow, as Gintoki called out the poor Yamazaki and told him to get him a pack of strawberry milk as soon as possible.

"I mean, Yorozuya and shinsengumi? Working together..?" he chuckled once again,

"We're just doing this because of the job handed down to us, same goes to you too right?"He sighed, "Oi Yamazaki hurry!"

Zaki dashed off and went to their kitchen.

"You're awfully behaving like this was your house or something huh perm head? Have some self-restraint!" Hijikata glared,

"Eh? Sorry, I can't hear you, f*ckin' Mayora." Gintoki grinned,

"Why you-!"

"Well, Well, you two calm down." Kondo mediated,

"Here you go Danna." Yamazaki huffed as he handed a cartoon of strawberry milk to their _guest._

"That took about 20 minutes Yamazaki, you should-!"

"Quit the yelping diabetic perm head." Hijikata taunted,

"You're looking for a fight Mayora?" Gintoki smirked,

"Oh really? Why don't we sta-!"

"Okay, Okay, Sit down you two and let's get this straight." Kondo pulled their arms and made them sit down. "Let's conduct a plan."

"Like I just said a while ago, before this bastard came along, no hasty actions." Hijikata lit another cigarette, Gintoki just glared,

"How about we gather all the students and ask them-!"

Hijikata didn't bother to har Gin's suggestion as he cut him up,

"You think they'll spill it so easily?"

"Well, let's bribe them-!"

*PAK!*

Hijikata landed a blow to Gin's head as soon as he heard the word 'bribe'.

"We are the POLICE you no brain-peasant!" he yelled,

The tension rose up on the room and was immediately extinguished when Kondo pulled their arms and made them sit down once again.

"Well, I think Toshi was right Gintoki-san." He exhaled, "It feels like it'll be as hard as of having a child confess that he took a candy without permission."

Once Gintoki had vent out his anger, he nodded, "Well, that makes sense."

The three was deep in reverence when Yamazaki entered the room yet again.

"Chief, I forgot to submit my reports for my stakeout-!"

"THAT'S IT!"

The three blurted out, "YAMAZAKI GOOD JOB!"

"Eh?" the spy was dumbfounded as he faced them.

"But that school was mainly for High schoolers who could we send there to act out as our spies and perform a stakeout without having trouble based on their neither ages nor appearance? I mean someone who could act out as a normal high school student?"

They were once again deep in thoughts, when they've heard noises drawing near towards them.

"How could you be so dumb China?"

"IDIOT! Get these handcuffs off of my hands now!"

"Just who's the idiot who steals sokunbo in the public?"

"As I was saying, I've paid for that sokunbo! The owner even said it!"

"You're my prisoner got it? So shut up~"

"YOU SICK S! YOU'RE JUST MESSING WITH ME AGAI-!"

"YOU TWO!"

Both of them paused when Hijikata, Kondo and Gintoki suddenly appears in front of them, and held their shoulders, Their eyes went from their toe to head and nods at the end.

"What's up with all these ruckus?"

Sougo's eyebrow arched up as he looked at them,

"You two…" They smiled,

"Will be going to school starting tomorrow."

The background was silent for a while, when all of the words sink in, Sougo and Kagura can't help but say;

"Huh?"

-To be continued…


	2. One step

A/N: Yush! Hi Minna! For those who followed/ favorite-d this story Thank you very much! And also those who left reviews, Thank you very much! Well, Chapter 2 is out! Enjoy minna :)

 **Diclaimer: Gintama is not mine, all rights reserved for the tensai, Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute***

Saudade

~Okikagu Fanfiction~

Chapter 2- One step

*Normal P.O.V*

"So let me get this straight Kondo-san." Sougo sighed as he looked straight into his commander's eyes, "You want me to attend school with this imbecile?" He asked, finger-pointing Kagura who's throwing sharp glares at him.

Kondo replied with a nod and smile, "Yes, Sou-kun."

"Look here, I'm 19 just about to turn 20 next year; aren't I too old for this?" he deadpanned, "And just what's with this sudden proposal anyway?"

"A principal from a prestigious school just came here and handed us down a request." Kondo reached out the paper to Sougo, "Since raiding an eminent school like that would be a pain, we agreed that you two will perform a stakeout inside that school."

"Why with her?" Sougo's eyebrow arched up, looking at Kagura sticking her tongue out.

"Yorozuya got the same request, and since it was the same place, we thought that with you two, the planned may able to work out." Kondo replied,

"I still don't get it, Zaki's a better spy so why-!"

"Come on Sou-kun, Zaki might be a good spy, but he got his own pile of works to do, and he's too old for this assignment, not to mention that you have sharper instincts and reflexes than him, plus you can make a great team with China-san here."

"Wait, wait Gorilla, great team? Who? WE?! NO WAY!" Kagura showed a disgusted face, receiving a jab from the first division captain,

"See?" Kondo chuckled,

"DREAM ON KONDO-SAN/GORILLA!" Both of them gritted their teeth and for not too long they're clashing swords and umbrellas,

"Just accept it Sougo-!"

"Shut up Hijibaka!"

"Why you little piece of #$%#!"

From Kagura, Sougo shifted his sword towards Hijikata and a battle broke out,

"Mah, Mah, calm down you two." Kondo mediated,

Gin looked at his female friend who sat beside him, sharing the same strawberry milk on _his_ hands, "Aren't you going to protest Kagura?" he asked,

Kagura shook her head, "No, Why would I?"

"Hmm?" Gintoki glanced at her, "Oh well, if you don't have any complaints… Fair enough." He said patting her head,

"Gin-chan I… To be honest I always liked the idea of school."She confessed, turning her gaze to the three officers rambling in front of them, Gin just quietly listens to her,

"See, Ever since I was a kid I've never got the chance to attend one, Yatos doesn't consider knowledge as a priority, they act, speak and set all things with their fists, all this time I've been taught to see the world in a perspective where it is kill or be killed. The one who taught us to read and write was our Mami, even though she's sick she always make sure that we've learned enough to converse with anyone, everything we need to learn she put a lot of effort to teach it all to us. Papi rarely comes home, and if he does he'll just stay for a quick dinner then leave. And since almost all from our planet isolates us, whenever my brother and I go out to run some errands, he couldn't afford to not fight them since everyone's tormenting us. I've spent my childhood depending on my strength, depending on my own un-rational emotions, depending on my will to survive, to amend my family, waiting in that stairway where my Papi departs every now and then and where I last saw my brother as a child… 'twas like I have been fighting for all my life…" She covered up her sadness with a fake laugh.

The three officers stopped fighting at the middle of her confession; making the room silent as she finished talking, making her frustrated as they all stared at her,

"N-NHE GORILLA!" She jumped out from her place and quickly run to the door, "I'LL BE USING YOUR TOILET OKAY! LATER!" She ran before anyone could utter a single word.

Gintoki, Kondo and Hijikata stared at the door where she had left; While Sougo lied down the floor subconsciously observing the ceiling.

"China-san's really got it tough huh?" Kondo said, breaking the deafening silence surrounding them.

"What do you expect? Yatos belong to the battlefield as what others say." Hijikata commented as he lit another cigarette.

"Even though they do, they still have their own personal wishes, hers was simple yet she was tied up by her own blood and past." Gin said as he stood up and went straight to the kitche, followed by Hijikata's charging,

The silence filled the room again after the two left,

"So do you mind protecting that little girl's dream of a peaceful school life Sou-kun?" Kondo said softly,

"…"

Sougo stayed quiet as he continue to stare at the ceiling, "She ain't a little girl anymore Kondo-san." He finally replied, "She's strong enough to take anyone down."

"That might be true, but will that strength works everytime?" Kondo continued,

"…" yet again, Sougo remained quiet

"You can't tell right? You can't tell whether that power could save her everytime, when somebody could learn her weakness and use it against her… You'll never guess what will happen tomorrow or the day after that."

"…"

"It doesn't mean that you're strong, you can't be shaken by anything…"

"She's naïve she could just laugh it off." Sougo muttered as he stood up and was about to leave the room when Kondo said another thing that made him stop.

"Even though she's like that, she's still a _woman_."

Sougo waved his hand and step out of that room,

' _Still a woman huh?"_

He whispered to himself as he walked towards the toilet to take a leek, there he saw a certain red-headed China girl standing in front of a cubicle,

"What are you staring at China? Are you peeping? Tsk tsk, that's ba-!"

"Don't be a moron sadist, this place is disgusting as hell!" she sneered, "Are there any clean toilet here? ugh!"

"Disgusting? What a word coming out from a girl who publicly picks her nose!" Sougo retorts

"Are guys' toilets always this dirty?!"

"We're busy protecting the people of Edo, we ain't got time to waste for this kind of agenda." Sougo answered as he stepped in front of a urinal and was about to unzip his pants when Kagura kicked him,

"You bastard, do you still have shame or dignity or dignity left in you? Or it vanished along with your sanity long ago!? How could you do something like that in front of a woman?!" Kagura huffed as she finished yelling.

Sougo stared at her, concluding it with a sly grin on his face as he stood up.

"In front of a _woman_ huh?" He fixed his coat and dusted his pants. "What a pain."

Kagura had seen Sougo been serious before but she feels terribly uneasy as he look at her with this face he had right now.

"W-What do you mean?" She took a step backward as Sougo made his way towards her,

"You're aware that this building was full of men, China." He took another step until he pinned her on a wall, "I must be the one asking you that."

Kagura gulped as she felt chills run down her spine,

"This den was full of wolves, compared to us you're just a lamb." He looked at her intently; closing the gap of their faces to an inch,

" **You will never know who'll devour you."**

With that Kagura pushed him away from her with all her might, She've never been this afraid before (aside from the incident that happened between her Papi and stupid aniki) she never felt this uneasy before.

Sougo scratched his head feeling a little bump growing from it due to hitting a door when Kagura pushed him,

"Not all guys are like your Danna or your resident megane, China."

"But majority of them are not a creep like you." She replied,

 _Creep!?_ Sougo made a mental note to make her pay someday for calling him that, while his only sole purpose was to warn her since she's slowly becoming a lady-!" Wai- what!? Did he just… no, nevermind.

"Creep? Psh, call me whatever names you want, but that doesn't change the fact that it is true China." He sighed as he went inside a cubicle and closed it,

Kagura stared at the door, "I don't particularly know why you're saying those stuffs to me but, I can take care of myself, stupid S!" she said and stormed out of the place.

 _What a stubborn girl!_ Sougo sighed exasperatedly, _Always doing whatever she likes, what a pain!_

-#-

*Kagura's P.O.V*

What's wrong with that bastard!?

Acting all high and mighty; suddenly acting like that and preaching me with no restraint! Grr!

"Gin-chan!" I shouted "I'll head home first! I can't stand that **SADIST'S** stink anymore!" I added, emphasizing the word 'sadist' hoping that he'll hear it,

I was trying to vent out my anger through badmouthing him endlessly while walking home, until a certain guy caught my attention,

He was wearing a simple yukata yet his presence was intimidating, he was surrounded by 4 kids while they all stood up beside a tree, he was talking with them and one of those kids points up, they gazed up to where the kid's finger was pointed at, I did the same, there we saw a red balloon stuck in one of the branches of that tree, The guy patted the little girl's head an climbed up, he easily reached the balloon and landed gracefully,

 _What a good guy;_ I thought

Before he handed down the balloon to the kid, he smiled and asked them a question,

"What will happen if you'll let a bubble wander around for a minute?"

The kids looked at each other and back at him, excited to answer his question.

"It'll POP!" They all cheered,

"That's right!" he grinned and pulled out something out of his pocket,

…

WAIT A MINUTE!

Before I knew it I was running towards them, he ran his fingers to the little girl's hair and held the balloon in front of her,

"It will POP!" he emphasized the word 'pop', and at the same time buried the needle on the balloon resulting it to blowup, grinning with menace written on his face he maniacally laugh as the children began to scream and cry,

"Kids like you shouldn't trust any strangers; you wouldn't know what their real intentions are-!"

*PAK!*

I threw one of my shoes to him and pulled the child away from his grip, I told her to run; she complied and ran alongside her friends leaving the two of us in this open space.

The guy sat down the ground and glared at me, I return the favor and do the same, looking down at him,

"Your shoes, Cinderella-!"

"What do you think you're doing with them? Are you insane?" I exclaimed, controlling my rage,

"Teaching some life lessons." He grinned,

GRR! I want to beat this guy so bad!

"You almost gave them a trauma you idiot!" I shouted,

He chuckled, "Trauma? Might as well be it; I don't really care-!"

*PAK!*

The sound resounded for a minute, Silence filled our background until he chuckled,

"Interesting." He muttered as his eyes squints, "You've caught my attention, sweetheart."

I felt chills around my entire body as his golden eyes pierced through me like a lance, I can't help but remember all thing Sadist had said to me a while ago,

 _This den was full of wolves China, compared to us you're just a lamb._

I equally return his stare,

 _You'll never know who'll devour you._

"I-I've got my name moron, don't go calling me _sweetheart_ whenever you want!"

"Hmm, care to say it then?"

"Kagura! The queen of Kabukicho!" I boast,

"Queen, eh?" he chuckled,

"Do you have any problem, brat!?" I taunt,

"Kazue…" he smiled,

"Huh?"

"You're interesting Sweetheart, the name's Sugawara Kazue." He repeated,

"I said don't call me sweetheart!"

He smirked; he held my wrist and pulled me down to him,

"Even though you're the " _queen of Kabukicho_ " you can't stop me from calling whatever names I want to call y-!"

He was cut off when a sword appeared between us,

"Hands off." A voice said sternly, I looked up and saw an imbecile sadist standing at our side, holding a uniform and a bag on his other hand, "I saw her first, that girl was mine to beat up." He deadpanned as he pulled me away to the other creep,

"Aren't you listening to me a while ago stupid China?" he asked me with a straight face, "Flirting in the broad daylight, what a shameful _lady._ "

"Get your brain cells to work you sick S! I don't even know that guy! How could you jump to that stupid conclusion!?" I glared,

"I'm so disappointed." He looked at me pitifully, "preaching me a while ago about dignity and shame whereas you're the one who's lacking it, psh, pea-brain."

"You bastard!"

I tried to punch him but he swiftly dodged it, he throws the bag and uniform towards me, "that was from the school, all you need is in that bag."

My heart skipped when I finally touched a bag and a uniform, I feel really happy right now,

"Are you two going to transfer at Miyazono Academy?" The guy, _Kazue_ , asked as he remained on his position while holding his hair that was sliced by this sadist on my left just a while ago,

"How'd you know!?" I asked innocently,

"That uniform, It's from M.A." He pointed,

"Are you perhaps a student of that school?" Sadist stepped forward,

"I wonder…" the other guy smirked, "What a civilian and an officer could do…"

I flinched when I felt Sadist's grip on my arm, he looked at Kazue with caution written in his eyes,

"What's wrong with a civilian and an officer _studying_ on that school? I can't remember a rule that doesn't allow people of different status to attend such school." Sadist said sarcastically.

"I've never mean something like that, stop being so defensive…" Th guy gave Sadist a lope-sided smile, which was answered by Sadist's stern face,

"Well of course, study, what else would you do in a school." The guy shrugged, " _If that was an ordinary school."_ They shared glares before they've decided to take alternate routes and began to walk away,

"Don't just stand there stupid, Go home!" Sadist _called_ out,

"What did you call me!?" I protest.

"Want me to repeat it stupid China?" he smirked,

"You better n-!"

"Hey, Sweetheart!" The guy shouted as he looked back at us,

"Stop calling me "sweetheart" It's disgusting, idiot!" I sneered,

"See you tomorrow, I guess?" he smiled as he pocketed his hands and finally walk away,

"Creepy." I muttered,

" _Sweetheart_ huh?" Sadist smirked, "Disgusting."

"Why you-!"

He looked at m from head to toe,

"Stupid, idiot, moron, lunatic, imbecile, those are better nicknames for you." He stick out his tongue and walk ahead of me,

"YOU. STUPID. BASTARD!" I charged at him but as usual, h easily dodged it, grab my arm and put his face right next to mine.

"But **China** is still the best."

-To be continued…

A/N: This must be the longest chapter I've ever wrote in my entire life. *huff**huff*


	3. Sly

A/N: Chapter 3's out hope you'll like it my dear readers /)_(\\!

 **Diclaimer: Gintama is not mine, all rights reserved for the tensai, Sir Hideaki Sorachi *salute***

Saudade

~Okikagu Fanfiction~

Chapter 3 – Sly

*Normal P.O.V*

"Good morning Everyone!" Shinpachi greeted as he barged inside the apartment.

"You're early Pattsuan!" Gintoki yawned as he scratched his stomach.

"Aneue wants me to check on Kagura- chan for her first day, And about that…" Shinpachi paused as he roamed his eyes "Where's Kagura?"

Gintoki groaned and finally points his finger towards _his_ closet, Shinpachi paused for a while wondering why Gin looks so uninterested but just shrugged the thought off of his mind as he walked towards it;

"That brat kept on running back and forth last night, trying her uniform again and again, asking me what it was like on school, she even slept with her bag and I can hear rituals repeatedly chanted while I'm _sleeping_.." Gintoki sneered;

Shinpachi laughed as he can perfectly imagine the scene Gintoki have gone through last night,

"She's excited alright?" he chuckled,

"But that was way overboard." Gintoki yawned again making his way to their kitchen to wash his face,

Shinpachi stood in front of the closet and slowly slide it open,

"Kagura-chan, wake up you have to attend school, remember?"Shinpachi shakes Kagura's shoulder, "We don't want you to be late for your first-! GAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" He shouted as Kagura turned his way,

"Oh, Shinpachi…" Kagura grinned, "Is it finally morning?"

"What's with those eyebags!? Did you sleep last night!?" he exclaimed,

"I was too excited that I can't sleep." Kagura confessed,

"Even if it was like that, it's bad for a girl to stay late at night! That's bad for your health!" Shinpachi lectured,

Kagura jumped off of the closet, "I'm 16 now Shinpachi." She yawned, "I can manage." She grabbed her towel and dashed towards their bathroom,

Shinpachi sighed as he scratched his nape and went to the kitchen, "I bought pancake along the way." He said pulling out the box from his bag,

"Oh, good one pattsuan!" Gintoki cheered as he handed him down the frying pan,

"Kagura's close to being an adult don't you think Gin-san?" he muttered,

Gintoki didn't reply as he contemplates on the thought of Kagura having a mature body and remembered the time when he was teleported ahead of time for 5 years (A/N: The second movie) He shook his head and stared at Shinpachi,

"Well, her brother's good looking just look at his popularity, even though he rarely appears he made it into top ten…" he clicked his tongue "She'll be a better woman when she'll grow up."

"Makes me wonder who she'll be with in the future." Shinpachi smiled,

"GAH COLD!"

Their conversation was cut off when Kagura yelled,

"Ah, kids these days, shouting first thing in the morning!" Gin groaned as he glared towards the bathroom's door, "Oi Kagura! Don't do something stupid there! You might slip and end up breaking an arm or leg; I don't have insurance so be careful brat!"

"Yes! Aru." Kagura replied as she began to hum a song.

"What a kid." Shinpachi chuckled. "And by the way Gin-san…"

"Hmm?"

"WHAT'S WITH THIS COZY ATMOSPHERE!? I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING A MOTHER ALL OF A SUDDEN!?" He blurted out pointing at his superior, "WE LOOKED LIKE A FREAKIN PROUD PARENTS!"

Gintoki just stared straight to him, "Just go with the flow Shinpachi."

"wha!?"

After a couple of minutes Kagura came out of the bathroom and changed to her uniform,

"As expected of the Queen! This uniform suits me too well!" she beamed as she looked at her reflection on the mirror,

"But what's with this tie!?" she pulled out the necktie lying on the table beside her, She tried to tie it on her head,

"I looked like a drunken person!"

Next was on her wrist, "This is obviously not for wrists stupid Kagura!" she scolded herself; She looked at her reflection once again "Maybe under my collar!" She nods and made a ribbon out of it.

"This feels so wrong on many levels!" she huffed, and ended up shouting "Gin-chan!"

She ran towards them. "Would you please tie this on me?" She plead as she handed down the necktie to Gintoki,

"I can't believe you've just made a ribbon out of a damn necktie!" Gintoki snorted only to end up being punched by his subordinate,

"I don't know how to put it! I don't even use one before!" She retorts,

"You've used it back in ending 19, remember?" Gintoki groaned in pain,

"The staffs tied it for me!" She blushed, and their argument goes on, until Shinpachi mediated,

"Mah, Mah that's enough you two…" he stepped at their middle and settled their argument as he took the responsibility to tie it for Kagura,

"Thank you Shinpachi!" Kagura smiled as she twirled in front of them, "Nhe, Nhe, is it good? Does it look good on me?"

Shinpachi and Gin looked at each other and smiled where in the end Kagura received a pat on the head by those two,

"Get them okay?" they smiled,

Silence filled the background when Kagura looked at Gintoki and asked something,

"Gin-chan." She called out, "Do we still have bread? Toasted bread?"

"What's with that question?" Gintoki raised an eyebrow,

"You know that clichéd moment happening in most shoujo anime and manga where in there's a schoolgirl running on the streets with a toast on her mouth and she'll bumped unto a random guy which turns out to be her prince and-!"

Kagura was cut off when Gintoki flicked her forehead, placing a pancake in front of her,

"You've read too much manga idiot, and stop playing dumb with me, you've ate all the bread yesterday while practicing that "scene "repeatedly." He glared,

"Welp, Pancakes are better than bread anyways." Kagura tried to dodge the topic and starts to eat. "hmm, why won't I try running with pancake on my mouth instead of bread… will that work?" she muttered only to receive a jab from Gin.

"Don't waste food for such insolence." The latter sighed, "You're on a stakeout remember? Plus you don't need to do _that_ just o gain a prince-!"

Gintoki was unable to finish his sentence when a resounding "Danna" echoed from their door; a smirk was formed from his lips.

" _Because you already have one._ " He chuckled as he walked towards their front door, leaving Kagura in confusion.

"You're weird Gin-chan." She shrugged as she went to their kitchen's sink to brush her teeth.

Gintoki opened the door and there he found a certain sadist with his arms crossed looking straight to him, surrounded by blinding sparkles due to his _new_ look.

"Hey, Souichirou-kun" Gin yawned, "What brings you here?"

"Danna, where's China?" Sougo asked calmly,

"Oh, she's just brushing her teeth. Seriously! What's with this atmosphere!?" he sneered. "I looked like a dad conversing with my daughter's _lover_!"  
Sougo narrowed his eyes as he cluck his tongue,

"Lover? Me? Give me a break Danna! I'm here to fetch that idiot , the principal went to our headquarters last night and handed us down our ID's and since he doesn't know your address he asked me to give it to her today." He explained,

"Well whatever you say… OI KAGURA! HURRY UP!" Gin yelled as he scuffed his hair,

"Yes I'm co- Urk! Sadist!" she grunts as she saw her rival,

"Then we have to go now Danna!" Sougo waved and stepped back,

Kagura gleefully grinned and repeatedly says "I'm off!" while jumping out from their veranda,

She received a chop on the head by Sougo for jumping while wearing a skirt.

"You could have worn better underwear than that China." He smirked

Kagura's faced turned bright red and tried to kick him while shouting "PERVERT!"

The two continued arguing, while Gintoki and Shinpachi watched their backs fading on the horizon.

"Our little Kagura had grown to such a beautiful butterfly." Shinpachi sniffed while holding a washcloth on his other hand,

"Yeah." Gintoki smiled and not a minute turned into a frown.

"SERIOUSLY!? WHAT'S WITH THIS ATMOSPHERE!?" Both of them exclaimed.

-#-

While walking, Sougo can't help but gaze around and find girls fawning and swooning over him so thus guys who kept on glancing over the girl beside him, he can't help but throw sharp glares at each one of them, he noticed that Kagura's head tilted from side to side and for a minute he could tell that she's glaring at him,

"What? Are you captivated by me China?" he smirked,

"You're too bright that I want to pluck my eyes out." Kagura sneered and snatched her I.D from Sougo,

"Oh, You should be happy…" He grinned,

"Why would I?"

"Every girl swoons over me, they want to be in your position right now, you should be honored that I'm letting you walk at my side."

Kagura showed him a disgusted look, "If possible I don't want to share the air you breathe or even get close to you, just a sight of you makes me wanna puke! ugh you're too conceited!"

To be honest Kagura was aware that Sougo does really look good on that uniform, the way it emphasizes his broad shoulders and strong yet-not-too-muscular build made her understand why most girls kept on glancing on him, despite being older his child-like features just proved that he could match or surpass every guy around her age. His flaxen light brown hair so thus his thin yet reddish lips adds up to his overall charisma, not to mention that crimson eyes that can pierce right through every girls' eyes… he's a sight to behold, she knew that, and it irritates her.

She threw another glare and fixated her vision on the other side, mumbling curses for her rival.

Sougo let her hug the "victory for insulting" award for now as he glance at her and clicked his tongue over the sight of how short her skirt was and how her blazer perfectly embraced her slim and curved physique, not to mention her developing bosom. Her porcelain skin showing through her thighs, Her long slender legs, her locks that was lost on her nape, her pinkish cheeks and lips so thus her long lashes perfectly suited for her cerulean eyes that was shimmering as sun hits her. He'd never been this cautious over her presence before, it never crossed his mind that he could see her in a different way other than being his resident rival. This is why he forcefully closed his eyes, took a deep breath and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Oi idiot China!" he called out, only to receive a glare from the girl.

"Your skirt was way too short, are you trying to seduce me?" he grinned, he meant to sound like he was joking yet half of it was actually true.

"Hm? Don't tell me you're the one who's captivated Sadist?" Kagura smirked as she twirled her umbrella, "Ohoho as expected from the queen of Kabukichou! No man could resi-!"

"Your thighs are so fat, plus you're wearing such childish underwear underneath… who would be captivated .ot…" Sougo sticked out his tongue and walked ahead,

"WHY YOU!" She was cut off when Sougo spoke, continuing his sentence,

"Showing too much skin with that short skirt tsk." He muttered looking at his nemesis, "I feel sorry for those people who have to deal with that sight."

And with that they've began to clash fists and legs, until a familiar white-head caught their attention, _he_ was standing in front of a simple yet elegant gate with letters: M.A written on it in gold.

Sougo's eyes twitched while Kagura groaned as they realized who it was.

The guy managed to notice their presence and waves at them,

"Glad to see you again, Sweetheart."

Showing his usual sly grin plastered on his face.

-#-

*Sougo's P.O.V*

This guy keeps on appearing out of the blue; he made his way towards China and smiled at her,

"I've never seen someone who've worn that uniform better than you." He said,

China's face turned red, what a simpleton…

He leaned towards her, China's reflexes worked out as she tried to kick him but that guy managed to dodge, China can't help but glare,

"What beautiful eyes you have." He smirked, "Too blue like an ocean, don't stare too much sweetheart."

"Quit with that sweet-talking it creeps me out." China grunted,

The guy didn't even pay attention to what she just said and just kept on smiling,

"I might drown." He continued.

"Then do me a favor and drown." China sneered, I subconsciously smirked,

"Sharp-tongued as usual, sweetheart." The idiot shrugged, "Yet you look lovely today… Guess I have to forgive you." He scanned China from head to toe with that malicious look in his face.

I hastily blocked his sight with my bag and pulled China away from there.

"What's with you Sadist!?"she exclaimed pulling her arms away from my grip.

"The bell will ring soon, might as well go and find our room, Stupid." I muttered.

I looked back and for my surprise the guy was looking straight to me; smirking.

He mouthed some words and walked the other way.

Even though I can't hear him, I could tell what he just said;

" _ **Have fun"**_

-#-

*Normal P.O.V*

"We'll be classmates with Shiina-chan right?" Kagura said as he walked side by side with Sougo

(A/N: Shiina Koizumi is the girl who seeks help from the yorozuya.)

"Is she here already?"

"I don't think so… hey sadist this school looks deserted…"

The two of them look around,

"Along the four floors we've been to, I've seen just about 30+ students all in all. Is it just me or is it because it's still early?"

"Yeah, hey idiot." Sougo pulled her collar,

"Don't get too close to that freak." He warned,

"You mean Sugawara Kazue?" Kagura raised an eyebrow

"Yeah… _him._ "

"Why?"

"He's too shady, just follow my advice and don't get too close to him." Sougo leads the way while Kagura stood there looking utterly confused,

"Don't tell me you're worried about me Sadist?" she grinned,

"No, I just don't want you to do something stupid while we're in this mission, don't cause trouble." Sougo calmly replied, "Oh here we are-!"

Sougo was cut off when Kazue appeared behind Kagura and rested his chin to her shoulder, Kagura's vein popped out of her temple and tried to grab Kazue's head, which was easily dodged by the latter.

"Skin like porcelain, you're too pristine, I might want to stain you." He bit his upper lip and smirked, snding shivers down Kagura's spine,

Sougo stepped in front of Kagura and glared at him,

"Go inside China." He ordered,

"Huh?! But I want to lay a fist to hi-!"

"NOW!"

"O-Okay, you don' have to shout, idiot." She muttered as she entered the almost empty room.

When Kagura's presence was gone Sougo heaved a heavy sigh and faced this annoying bastard (As what he says) in front of him.

"What exactly do you want from her?" Sougo tried to sound calm,

Kazue stand firm, smiling at Sougo,

"I want to play." He replied,

"Aren't you too old for a child's play?"

"Child's play?" Kazue's eyes narrowed, "By the looks of it aren't we the same?" he snickered,

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb offi-!"

"Okita Sougo."

"Okita-chan~"

Sougo glared,

"Whoa, chill…" Kazue raised his hands, "Unlike the other girls who'll just fawn and swoon over me just because I have this looks; she's a bit different more on, VERY different… you felt the same too right?"

Sougo replied with a smirk,

"She has her own pace and you can't help but feel intimidated every time you see her, she doesn't care about what you are on the outside, she' not confined with the mindset similar to everyone, she move, act and feel on her own accord, she doesn't let anyone control or faze her… That's why I can't help but have the urge to _play_ with her…"

" _Play_ huh?" Sougo chuckled for a bit, "she's not _your_ toy."

"Neither do you…"

They shared glares as tension was arising in their background.

"Eh? I saw her first, Haven't you heard the quote: "First come, first serve"?" Sougo simpered,

"Eh? Haven't you heard the word: "steal"?" Kazue retorts,

Before a commotion could start between them a sound coming from their school's broadcasting room resounded from each classroom's speaker,

 _*Hey! Hey~*_

The voice was obviously modified to hide the person's identity,

 _*There's a news that there'll be two transferees today.*_

"Looks like its starting." Kazue mumbled enough for Sougo to hear him,

"Start of what?"

"Usually a _**hunt**_ yet today… it looks like it will be a welcoming party for you two." He shrugged,

"Why do you look so calm?" Sougo furrowed his eyebrows,

"It's been going on for three weeks; let's say I'm used to it." He replied,

"Who in their right mind would be used of being _**hunted?**_ " Sougo looked at him intently,

"Me..? You can't do anything even if you resist right? Once they'll aim the sharp edge of the sword to you, you can never escape, yes you can run, but the chasing still goes on, you're still a prisoner." He returned Sougo's stare, "It is your choice to become a **hunter** or stay as the one who is **hunted.** "

 _*Why don't we give our_ _ **warm**_ _welcome with this…*_

A series of "click"/s resounded from the whole school,

A deafening silence filled the background, until Sougo felt something dripping from the top, he wiped the tip of his nose with his fingers and saw a blood on it,

"Blood..?"

He looked up and saw the sprinkles gushing out blood instead of water.

* _Hahahahahahahahahahah welcome to hell idiots hahahahahahahahahahaha*_

"SADIST!" Kagura slammed open the door of their classroom, "Don't just stand there! Run to the broadcasting room!" she yelled as she dashed off,

Sougo took one final glare to Kazue and ran beside Kagura,

The school was filled with screams and cries; some are hollers of anguish, but most are yells of misery, both of them could tell that some are running while the others are trembling, despite being drenched by blood they stood firm on their shoes and breathlessly ran towards their goal, which is to unveil the person behind this,

Not too long they've reached their destination, they've opened the door and found no one inside of it, but instead, they saw a cassette player in front of the microphone, and a broken cassette tape on the ground,

Sougo picked it up and notice a note stick on it.

 _ **Look up.**_

Sougo and Kagura's eyes widens as they saw a corpse pinned in the ceiling, with a knife transpierced on its heart, A note was written on its tummy using a red paint,

Kagura muffled her scream, trying to direct her thoughts, while Sougo remembered something out of it,

 _ **YOUR GIFT. HAVE FUN.**_

-To be continued…

A/N: Gahh! It's night! I'm so hungry… I forgot to eat lunch and now dinner XD


	4. Hunch

Saudadé

~Okikagu Fanfiction~

Chapter 4 – Hunch

*Kagura's P.O.V*

The sight of a dead person was never new to me, neither do sadist; it was a typical sight to the two of us who have been a subject of infinite killings and usual murders, a typical scene for those people who belongs to the battlefield.

Recovering from these scenes is easy, but swallowing the fact that we have let someone get killed in the place that we _have_ to protect is hard, not to mention if you're a person who runs with 'justice' written alongside your name.

speaking of _him,_ my eyes automatically travelled towards his direction, he has been silent ever since we entered this room, eyeing the piece of paper on his hand that he have found at the back of the broken cassette tape playing before the gushing of blood that happened not a moment ago.

I was about to walk towards the corpse when he hastily grabbed my hand and shook his head, a sign of disapproval with no words needed to convey. He pulled out something from his pocket and handed it down to me,

"Is it Christmas already? Why are you giving me a cellphone?" I know that sounded like an ignorant question but I just want to break the ice surrounding us, and so as what I have expected, he glared at me.

"Why are you so stupid?" he asked clicking his tongue,

"Why are you so irrational?" I rolled my eyes,

"Tsk, use that phone to call Kondo-san."

"Aren't we going to take that corpse down?" I asked while searching for that Gorilla commander's number on Sadist's phone.

I'm not looking at him but I can tell that he's walking closer towards me, when I've already found the number I was looking for I lift my head up and met his eyes,

"What are you scheming?" I asked

His bored look never leaves his face as he continues to stare at me,

"Have you ever solved a cipher?" he huskily whispered to my ear.

"Cipher? Is that edible?"

He let out an audible groan,

"No, you idiot!" he flicked my forehead,

"How would I know!?"

He shuts his eyes and let a sigh escape his mouth, _mint_ , that's what his breath smells like, he rested his eyes on mine and pointed something on my back using his lips,

I turned my head and saw a series of letters written on the ceiling,

 **AHNIFXF**

Is what it says.

"People here are weird, it's a prestigious school but why are they so bad in spelling?" I arched an eyebrow,

I can hear sadist's snickering on my back,

"Says the one who could say; "Help me" without Danna telling _her_ a thousand of times."

I mentally rolled my eyes as I heard him,

"If you're so smart can you read that?"

I faced his way making our nose brushed each other, seeing his subtle smile formed on his lips,

"AND WHAT'S WITH THIS CLOSENESS ANYWAY!?" I shouted in his face.

"Don't move."

He demanded as he pulled something out of my collar,

A thread.

He looked up and pulled it more,

"Jump after I said three."

"What? Why-!?"

"Three!" He shouted,

*Click*

"He-!" I didn't finish my sentence when he pulled my arm and along with that came the corpse falling from the ceiling, A cluster of spiders came out from his back right where the knife was pierced unto,

When the spiders crawled out of the room, sadist didn't waste any chance and checked the dead body, it was cold and seemingly heavy justified by how it landed on the floor, his skin has a purplish red discoloration visible at his lower dependent body part.

"He's now undergoing Livor mortis." He declared "Have you called Kondo-san?"

I shook my head, "I just found his number, I didn't have the chance to contact him."

He, once again, gave me that bored look and snatched his phone from my hand, after a few tapping, his server finally connects to his superior.

While they're talking, my eyes roamed around, and fixated them at the letters written on the wall,

"Threads."

Sadist apprised, as he pocketed his phone, "That read as threads."

"Wha-?"

"Maybe the suspect wants to play and left a cipher for us to solve." He shrugged, "in that case it was solvable by Vigenère's cipher."

"What's that?"

He sighed as he walked towards the door, "A simple form of polyalphabetic substitution."

"Excuse me..?" poly-what?

"It's no use telling someone who doesn't know anything about cryptograms, ciphers and codes."

"You have to atleast enlighten me!"

"I'm not always be around by your side, so sometimes you have to take the lamp and light your own path. China." He said taking a step out of the room.

"Where're you going?" I shouted,

"Wait for Kondo-san and the others here, I entrust that corpse to you. Don't you ever leave that post stupid China."

Here he goes again with his stupid _authority._

"And why would I do that?" I smirked.

"Because you're the only one whom I can trust here right now." He said seriously, after locking eyes with him for a minute, he turned his back to me and walk away,

Him and his stupid reasons.

-#-

*Sougo's P.O.V*

It was only the first day but there're so many things that happened that my mind can't seem to process altogether,

A hunch.

A letter

A corpse.

A cluster of spiders.

And a cipher.

Whoever the culprit was is a master of all of that, both of deceiving and tricking.

I was walking along the hallways of this school, where I could see students desperately calling for help as they grieve in fear and shudder in agony, some have the eyes of anger, some have the eyes of disbelief and mostly are powerless in this kind of situation. A group of people who have never been haunted by a death scythe in their life.

The thought of letting someone die in my watch was irritating, but letting it happen _again_ is a chance I'll never forgive myself from.

Whoever _those_ people are, I will find them, I gambled my name and dignity after I said 'yes' to this mission, a task I entitled myself unto, a job I need to conclude even how long it takes.

But right now I can only trust in my intuition,

And that leads me to a person so close yet so vague,

It may be a complete hypothesis, but I'll hold on to that.

Since _he's_ the only one I could think that could give me a few answers that may sustain my deductions.

That weirdo named: _Sugawara, Kazue._

-To be Continued.

A/N: I'm sorry for my looooooongggg absence, I was diagnosed with Myocarditis so I've never had the chance to update (I'm so sorry) But I'll try to update as soon as possible /)*0*/)


	5. Numbers

Saudadé

~Okikagu Fanfiction~

Chapter 5 – Numbers

*Normal P.O.V*

From their very first meeting, it was conspicuous that Sougo finds Kazue shady in a sense that he made a mental note to never keep his guard down whenever he's around. And his doubting became worse after all the circumstances happened a while ago.

He was lost in his own reverence as he walks on the hallways with no exact destination to partake, he's relying in his pure instinct but considering the fact that he didn't have any reliable proof to sustain his deductions made him feel uneasy.

"If I were him where would I be at in this hour?" he murmured,

Trying to compare his thoughts with _his_ made him arched an eyebrow, he labels him as a goof and sees him as a sadist with an easy-going personality, a pervert who's interest was piqued by his own rival herself, _China._ A seemingly selfsame trait, but was hesitant to agree.

He loosened his tie and scuffed his hair, took a deep breath and released it afterwards, he didn't know how to wrap all these things up in an instant like how he used to do with his past assignments, shilly-shallying the matters was not his doing at all, he's not into dithering neither vacillate. He's hasty as what others describe him, getting his hands cleaned up before anyone could blink an eye. An agile, no, just a mettlesome 1st division captain. That's what he is.

His feet led him on a staircase leading to the rooftop, the door in there was slightly opened, letting a compact of light peek through it,

He stared at it for a minute and made his way up, he opened the door and there he saw a certain white-haired guy clinging on the railings,

"Eureka." He whispered to himself.

He was about to take another step when he saw a shadow walking closer towards his target, He squats and hid behind the door, he took a little step forward to be able to see what's going on, there he saw a black-haired guy with his back turned on his view, his sleeves was rolled up revealing a spider tattoo, with a red "8" written in the middle.

His eyes squints as he remembered the incident happened a while ago, the cipher, the spiders, the letter; everything made sense.

" **8"**

The cipher used is Vigenère that was consist of 8 letters,

The spiders that crawled out from the corpse and is associated with the code **THREADS** has 8 legs,

All that was puzzling him is the letter, but he is certain that the one responsible with the dead body and the exploitation happened was _that_ guy,

That guy with an 8 written in his arm.

He was about to stand when he heard a voice,

"It's been a while Joker." The black haired guy said,

"Don't go around calling me that, Hiro." Kazue smirked as he stared at him,

" _Joker?"_ Sougo murmured,

"Why? Are you still playing that 'free' spirited role? Cut that crap Sugawara, Jokers' might not need company all the time, but you won't know when someone's going to shot you dead, you might need somebody to look after your back."

"Let it happen if it's it, I don't need your help." Kazue stood up as he brushed his pants,

"Hard headed as always." _Hiro_ clicked his tongue, "You seem to fancy that girl from the two transferees."

Sougo's ears twitched as he heard them,

" _Fancy eh."_ He whispered, he was brought back to his consciousness when he heard a groan, his eyes shifted from the ground back to the two of them, Kazue was holding Hiro's collar, his eyes are dark and his voice was firm,

"That girl's my prey, Don't you ever think about laying a hand on her."

Sougo subconsciously clenched his fist as his eyes never gone astray from those two,

" _How dare he."_ A subtle smirk was formed on his lips, " _That girl was MY prey."_

He stood up and was shocked to see Kazue's eyes pierced unto his with a sly grin on his face, Crimson met Gold.

After a minute or two Kazue's gaze drifted from Sougo back to Hiro, his one lope sided smile never left his face,

"Your arms are still capable, your agility was there, your skills are coherent, even your bloodlust is sumptuous, it's just you're holding it back." Hiro calmly said as he gripped Kazue's arm, "Why don't you drop that senseless behaviour and join us?"

"If there's something senseless right now, it would be of what has _that_ group had become." He sneered as he loosened his grip and let Hiro go,

Kazue made his way towards where Sougo was, he did not dare to look back again as he pocketed one of his hands and the other to fix his tie.

"If it has become _something,_ it became more interesting than it was before." Hiro said as he jumped off of the building,

"Don't worry officer, that guy does parkour." Kazue said as Sougo hastily opened the door and ran towards the railings, "And isn't it bad to eavesdrop?"

Sougo turned his way, his expression was blank,

"So you do know something." He said,

Kazue snickered as he look at him, "I've been a student here for almost 9 years, so knowing _something_ here is inevitable Officer."

"Don't beseech me into your words, _Joker_."

Kazue's eye twitched as Sougo said 'Joker'; but his smirk remains,

"So you have heard us from the very beginning eh? What a troublesome officer you are."

Sougo didn't bother to reply as he fixated his gaze towards him,

"Dude, chi-."

"Tell me everything." Sougo's expression remains blank,

"Why would I?" Kazue said in disbelief,

"I command you not as someone who's older than you but as an officer."

"That's still an invalid reason."

"That's the very reason I need."

Kazue chuckled for a bit, amused by Sougo's actions.

"Then do me a favor." He locked eyes with him again,

Sougo just return his stare,

"Hand over that girl to me and never call her your rival again." He grinned,

"What a selfish request." Sougo titters, "But no."

"What a quick response."

"My answer's absolute, and you can't do anything about it."

"Really? Even if I could tell you half of everything that is happening right now?"

"Half of everything that is happening right now can't match the full few years of rivalry I have with that woman."

"Ain't that a bit selfish to say for an officer like you?" Kazue taunted,

"I believe in my own capabilities, and as far as I know." He smirked, "I'm not alone in this mission."

And with that came along the sirens of the police cars,

After a while a loud crash rang inside the hallways of the school, after a couple of minutes or so, Sougo felt Kagura's presence as she climbed over the railings with scratches on her cheeks, arms and thighs.

"What happened to you?" Sougo asked as he eyed her,

"When I was looking for you after Kondo san and the others arrived I heard peculiar noises at the 5th floor, where I was at, at that time, but before I could look back a hand reached unto my mouth and tried to scare me with a knife, as _she_ put it on my neck and told me that _she_ won't hesitate to kill me if I scream-!"

"Wait, _She?_ " Sougo repeated,

"Yes, I fought back, and been able to free myself but wasn't able to see her face because she's wearing a mask, she's swift with her knife so I've got these few scratches, while we're at it, I saw an opening and twisted her arm, she yelped and let her weapon slipped from her hand, but before I could remove her mask a guy dressed like a ninja showed up and threw kunais at me I tried to block some of it but he used that as an opportunity to pushed me down the window."

"So that's what the crash was all about." Sougo nodded, as he walk towards Kagura and checked on her, "You look terrible." He removed some scraps of broken glass off of her shoulders and collar,

"But after I fell, I heard them both say: "Have Fun." Kagura said as she removed both her broken hair ornaments,

That made Sougo stop, and pulled out the letter out of his pocket,

"That's the same phrase written in here!" he exclaimed and showed it to Kagura,

"Your gift, Have fun."

Sougo looked at Kazue so thus Kagura,

"What?"

"You said the same too at the gate earlier if I'm not wrong." Sougo said,

"Why not, That's the main motto of this school anyway." Kazue shrugged,

"Main motto?" Kagura repeated,

Kazue gave her a sly smile, "Yes, sweetheart, go and read your handbook."

"You and your words." Kagura sneered,

Kazue just gave her a faint laugh and walk away, "See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

"I said stop calling me tha-!"

"Where are you going? I'm not finished with you yet." Sougo shouted, making Kazue stop, but didn't bother to turn,

"As far as I know, This conversation is over." He said and closed the door,

After that Sougo's attention was shifted to Kagura and held her arm; "Let's get you treated."

"I have something to tell you Sadist." Kagura pulled her arm and faced him,

"What is it?"

"Before I was attacked, I saw scattered papers at the top of the shelf at the 5th floor. It all says one thing, and I do believe it is one of those ciphers or codes you are saying so I picked one and decide to show it to you." She said handing down the paper to Sougo.

 **ooo - - - ooo**

"And those who attacked me has numbers written below their eyes, **7** and **9**."

A/N : excuse the code, I wasn't able to use the appropriate keys for it /)*0*/) and for those two new reviews I had saying get well, Thank you so very much! I really appreciate the thought :*

-To be continued...


End file.
